Maid Service
by Fire-ninja-Yamakaza
Summary: Wesker is a COE for a security company and he needs a maid to clean his house for him. Chris applies for a security job but instead is called in for being a maid. What happens one night when Wesker gets drunk, WesXChris
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Wesker was a CEO of a very successful government and publicly funded security force called H.S.E. High Security Enforcement. He took over from his father and turned it from barely surviving to having several hundred offices in many states. To say the least he became rich and now he had a dilemma, he had a two story five bedroom home and since he had no time to do it himself he needed someone to do it. He had been interviewing many people but none had met his needs. Wesker picked up the next resume and read the name, "Christopher Redfield..."

The boy was actually applying for a security job but it got mixed up with the maid interviewees. He had the experience to be a maid, he did some work as one while he was still in high school so he could provide for his sister. Wesker picked up his phone and dialed Chris' number.

"Hello Redfield residence," answered a man.

"Christopher Redfield?" Wesker asked.

"This is he, who's this?"

"This is Albert Wesker from the H.S.E. I'm sorry to say that there isn't any security positions opened but I noticed on your resume that you worked as a cleaning help a whole back and I need help with my home."

Wesker heard a grunt obviously of disappointment but at the mention of being the help again there was heavy breathing but a reluctant sigh and answer followed, "What time will the interview be?"

"Say," Wesker looked at his schedule, "Twelve o'clock Friday."

"Alright, I'll be there. Goodbye," Chris hung up the phone.

Wesker hung up his phone and looked over the resume again. He typed in the man's name and few pictures came up and even fewer information pages. Chris appeared to be one of the people that didn't like to be noticed a lot of the time. Wesker went back to managing the bills of his company and the ones in other states just make sure their bills were correct.

Friday, eleven-thirty

Chris walked into the H.S.E. and to the front desk, "Excuse me."

The front desk lady looked up and smiled, "Hi may I help you."

"Can you tell me where I can find Albert Wesker's office? I have an interview with him at twelve o'clock."

"Oh just let me tell him you're here." She picked up the phone and dialed Wesker's office, after a moment she spoke, "Hello Mr. Wesker, your twelve o'clock appointment's here... Yes sir." She hung up and told Chris, "He'll be with you in fifteen minutes, he's just finishing up another interview. You can have a seat right there."

Chris sat down in the lobby and waited for Mr. Wesker, he heard a door opened and to people talking, a male and a female.

"Thank you for coming in, I'll call if I choose you," said a deep male voice.

"Oh, thank you sir Wesker," said the petite female voice.

Chris looked over and saw a very handsome man. He was tall about six foot one, his skin was alabaster, short gelled back blond hair, he had sunglasses over his eyes, and he wore a formal but casual suit. He didn't know he was staring until the man went to front desk and the lady there pointed at him. Chris stood up and dusted off the imaginary dust.

"You must be Christopher Redfield," Wesker said as he held out his hand.

Chris took it and smiled, "Yes, but you can call me Chris, everyone does."

Tbc

* * *

Okay so I did this for a fanart I saw and I already got permission for the owner to do so but I'm not revealing who until the last chapter. XD The picture is also owners not mine, I thought is was only right that I leave her mark since it was her fanart. If you figure out who it is don't comment on her name lol I want to keep it a secret, use 'Oh I like her art' or note me 'can you tell me artist?'

Read and review: I'm hoping it comes out unrushed, i tend to do that with my stories.


	2. Chapter 2

Maid Service 2

Chris stood up and held out his hand to Mr. Wesker when the man came to stand in front of him. They gave each other firm shake and Chris smiled, "Chris Redfield."

"Albert Wesker, nice to meet you," Albert told him.

"Same to you."

They released each others hand and Albert turned to look at Chris' résumé, "I see that you have two years experience."

"Yes, I was helping with expenses for my aunt and uncle," Chris told him holding back the real story as Mr. Wesker led him to the back office.

"I like that, a good sense of ethics. If you take a seat," Albert motioned Chris into the office.

Chris walked in and sat in the seat in front of a very expensive looking oak desk. He was surprised the company was still in business, when he was a kid he remembered his father saying that H.S.E. wouldn't last a decade it appeared his father was wrong. He looked at Albert in the eyes, well in the sunglasses, as he sat down after closing the office door.

"I know you wanted to work as a security officer but all the positions are filled. I'm willing to pay the same amount as if you were on the security force, that's ten dollars an hour. But I need a live in maid," Albert lied about the live in maid but he wanted this young man, he was already thinking of all the thinking he could do to him and he was sure the boy wouldn't question his uniform. "I'm gone for most of the day but I'm back by seven. Are you interested?"

Albert watched as Chris thought about it, if Chris didn't accept he would hire him as his personal body guard not that he needed it.

Chris thought about the pay, the hours, and the fact he wouldn't see his sister for days. He looked at Mr. Wesker, "I can't accept the job I have a little sister to take care of and if I have to be here twenty-four seven then I can't."

Albert frowned that wouldn't do, he quickly came up with a solution, "I have a guest house you and her can have. I have two sets of keys you two can use."

Chris was surprised Mr. Wesker was doing all this just to get him as his maid not only that but a house he was offering was good timing because he was close to losing his apartment that he shared with his sister. He spent what little money he had to buy a small moving truck and he had already moved their stuff into it so they wouldn't lose everything if the landlord kicked them out suddenly. But he didn't trust anyone with his sister so he had to make sure, "There aren't any other spare keys to the guest house?"

"No just the two, you and your sister will have them," Albert let the lie easily flow besides he had no interest in Chris' sister it was Chris he wanted and he had the only key to the room Chris was going to stay in.

"Would it be okay if I talked to my sister before I give you my answer?" Chris asked.

"Of course let me know by tomorrow."

"Thank you," Chris stood up and shook Mr. Wesker's hand again.

"I'll see you soon." Albert watched Chris' ass as he left before smirking evilly. He sat back down and began to type up a contract just for Chris. He had the perfect outfit that the boy had to wear and other things he wanted him to do. He could tell Chris was one of those people that just skimmed through reading.

-

Chris unlocked his apartment door and called out, "Claire? You home?"

"Yeah," Claire called from her room. "How did the interview go?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," Chris said as he came into his sister's room.

"Did something go wrong?" Claire asked as she sat up on her bed to look at her brother.

"No it actually went well but he offered his guest house so you can still be with me. I told him I had to talk to you first."

Claire looked at Chris surprised at the information. It wasn't everyday your new boss offered his guest house to you. "What do you have to do?"

Chris looked away for moment before answering, "I have be his maid."

Claire thought a moment, she had a bad feeling about the whole situation but right now it was better than being kicked out of their apartment. "I say take it, it's better than here right now."

Chris nodded and looked around Claire's empty room, "I'll call him tomorrow to let him now."

Claire nodded and noticed his gaze, "Don't worry Chris, we'll be fine."

"I know we will but I'm afraid of losing you, I just got you back." Chris thought of all the trouble he had to go through to get Claire back. After their parents died their aunt an uncle were could only take in Chris and Claire had to go into child services. So Chris got his GED, started taking many jobs, got an apartment, and saved up just to convince the agency to give Claire back. With him losing his latest job the agency had called him telling him that if he didn't get a job in two months they would take Claire away and it was already been a month and a half. He couldn't lose Claire again, not after all he went through to get her back.

"Chris we'll just run away if you can't find a job," Claire smiled.

Chris gave her a small smile back but they both knew the agency wouldn't let them off that easily, Claire was already labeled a ginuess by the school, she passed the twelfth grade exams, she was now in college, and she was only fifteen. They would try to try and out her in a home that just wanted her for her brains an Chris didn't want that for her.

Chris decided to make dinner for them, he moved towards the kitchen and looked through the fridge. There wasn't much in the fridge, some lettuce, a couple steaks, potatoes, tomatoes, and cucumbers. It looked like he had no choice but to take Mr. Wesker's job offer if he wanted his sister to eat. He took out what they had left, and fried the steaks, and made two small salads with cucumber and potatoes as toppings. He was just waiting on the steaks to be done. Before he called to Claire it was time to eat and they both enjoyed talking about Claire's day.

-

Albert was checking on the employees time charts when his work phone rang. He picked it up as he saved the program, "Albert Wesker's office, Albert speaking."

"Mr. Wesker?" came Chris' voice.

"Mr. Redfield, good to hear from you," Albert smiled as he leaned back in his chair as he turned to the window as the sun began to leave its six o'clock position.

"I just called to let you know...I decided to take you job offer."

"Good, good to hear I'll arrange a car to come get you two."

"Actually we have a moving truck you can just give me the address."

Albert paused smiled, "Alright it's (due to fan girl stalkers address is withheld)."

Chris wrote down the address and clicked the pen shut, "Thank you, when will I be put on payroll? I'm just havin trouble with money for someone."

"If you come down now we can do the paperwork now and I can put you in the system now." Albert smiled again as he chewed on the end of his pen at Chris being at his mercy in his office he felt his pants tighten at the thought.

"Okay, I have to bring my little sister, I'm not allowed to leave her alone since she's still under age."

Albert frowned when Chris mentioned bringing his sister that was not how he wanted to hear from Chris. Hiding his irritation he replied, "Very well, I'll have the paperwork ready."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I want to apologize for taking so long to post this chapter. I lost my grandmother last November to an unknown disease and the staff that worked for her doctor didn't give a shit. This loss made me lose my job I was at for two years because they didn't give a shit about the fact of my lost and didn't give me time to grieve. I worked with old people that deserved death more than my grandma did. But that's the latest on my life. I have a new job and looking for another job too so I'll try to update sooner. Things have not been going right for me so wish me luck.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Chris worked in his old maid uniform while he worked at Mr. Wesker's house maid , but after a week he was looking at the uniform that Mr. Wesker gave him it was female maid dress, apron and all. It was about this time Chris suspected his new boss might be lying about needing a live in maid and his boss might be just a pervert. Chris looked at his boss who was leaning against the counter with a smirk on his face.

"You can't be serious?" Chris said as he lifted up the uniform. It wasn't uncommon for males to wear female* uniforms but it was usually optional Mr. Wesker was giving him no choice. Secretly Chris did like putting on a dress** once in a while but not daily, his sister was going to get a laugh out of it.

Albert smiled, "I am, in fact I thought you would look rather dashing in it."

"That's only for suits not dresses."

"It doesn't matter since wearing it is part of your job description. Don't worry your sister already knows." Albert walked away holding in a laugh.

Chris groaned, he couldn't believe this but started to strip and put it on. The dress fit perfectly and it hugged his body showing off curves that he shouldn't have. The dress came with a garter, a thong, and thigh high tights. He didn't like how the thong rode up his crack or tripped his cock and balls against him tightly. Mr. Wesker list of chores he needed to do and his contract so he could look it over again. When he signed it he skimmed through it getting the just of it now he really wished he read it.

It wasn't bad as it could've been, he had to greet mr. Wesker when he arrived home each day if was able to hear the door or after he was finishing a difficult chore, subjected to drug test at random if he gave any indication he was under the influence, and make tea or a meal for Mr. Wesker whenever he asked. All this included wearing the uniform Mr. Wesker provided. Chris heard the front door close and remembered the older man said he was leaving once Chris had the uniform on. Deciding that it was best to get in his chore list he didn't suspect that Mr. Wesker was going to be watching him through the cameras in his house.

-

Albert bite his finger as he watched Chris trying to reach an outlet behind one of the couches and was failing miserably but was trying not noticing the plug on the opposite wall. His new employee wasn't the brightest but he got a great view of the young man's thong ass. The dress had been flipped up for the last fifteen minutes and Albert couldn't focus on his work since. The boy's round ass just called for him to go back to his house, trap the man between the couch and wall, and just fuck his ass raw. Albert pants were tight long after Chris stood up and started vacuuming and he chuckled when the maid boy saw the plug that was clear of furniture then started to throw a trauma.

Albert turned back to his work thinking of things he would do to the boy. Upon arriving home later that day he was fretting by Chris and he convinced the young man to come to his room where he smirked evilly as he pulled out an object.

Chris looked at him as he held up his dress and looked at his boss, "I don't think this is part of my job description..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*its a different world where it's common and without the stupid church creating hate  
**Chris likes dresses here and I thought it would be cute


	5. Chapter 5

Maid service 4

Wesker smirked as he placed the little toy in Chris' asshole and made him do the rest of the chores with it inside of him. The way Chris tried to walk with the plug in him was such a turn on Wesker had to go to his spacious master bedroom to enjoy his private viewing.

Chris tried his best to ignore the item in his ass it was very uncomfortable and a slight turn on. He looked at the clock and saw his sister would be home any minute. He couldn't believe his boss was doing this to him on the first day but he had to skim the stupid contract and not read it to see the part where it said his boss could do anything he want to do to him even sexually. He didn't mind since it was hot but the toy in his ass was embarrassing.

Chris heard the door open and close followed by his sister calling, "Chris, Mr. Wesker I'm home."

"Hi Claire, how was your day?" Chris answered blushing hoping that his sister was too busy with going to do her college work to notice his discomfort.

"Pain, I have several reports to do," she answered with a sigh.

"Well then you better get to it," Chris smiled at her as he tried to do the dishes from the lunch he had made for Mr. Albert.

Upstairs Wesker contemplated on turning on the device that was stuck in Chris' ass but seeing that his sister was right there he decided to have mercy on the poor boy and let him be with just the toy in his ass. He watched the two siblings talk each as one sibling did her homework and the other did housework. He was amazed how close the two were but then again they both had been through a lot but if he had his way the two wouldn't have to worry about that any longer.

It has been a couple odd weeks for Chris; Mr. Albert seemed to like to torture him while he was cleaning the house. He was thankful that his boss didn't do anything in front of his sister while she was with them when Mr. Albert decided to have his fun. All he was doing to Chris was what he could figure was getting him used to whatever he was planning on doing.

Chris was doing some dusting since he always completed all his cleaning before noon and he was planning on taking some classes online to get his own degree for college in security. He was distracted with cleaning of a decorative dragon statue not noticing the figure walking up behind him until firm hands grabbed his ass making him yelp in surprise nearly dropping the statue. Chris looked behind and saw Mr. Albert smirking at him as he kept molesting the younger man's ass.

"Mr. Albert?" Chris questioned.

"Shh," Wesker shushed, "Your sister is on a trip for school we're going to have some fun."

Chris wasn't a virgin so he knew what Mr. Albert was doing and he was okay with gays although he wasn't gay himself but he didn't know why he was letting his boss do this. He was dragged up to his boss' room and pushed onto his king size bed. He looked at Mr. Albert nervously as the man stood above him with an evil smirk. He whimpered as he looked up at his boss, "Be gentle…"


End file.
